Un coup d'un soir avec de grandes conséquences
by Noct Liddell
Summary: Et 1,2,3 alice est né dans un endroit. Un endroit qu'il ne fallait pas. Et 1,2,3 alice est tombé dans un trou noir. Yaoi, songfic deathfic, DracoXHarry


Disclamer rien est a moi. Song fic Alice d'Indochine

_Et 1,2,3 Alice est née au pays des cauchemars _

_Je voudrais juste la rassurer_

_Et 1,2,3 Alice est tombée dans un trou noir_

_Je pourrais peut-être la sauver_

J'ouvre les yeux, je sens quelqu'un coucher a coté de moi. Je tourne la tête et je fais face a une poupée, une si jolie poupée. Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Cette poupée a l'air si fragile, comme si tout allé la détruire. Comment je me suis retrouver dans un lit avec une si fragile créature ? Mais qui est tu jolie poupée a la peau d'ivoire ?

_Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait de mal ? _

_Je n'me rappelle de rien _

_Il y a beaucoup trop de monde autour de moi _

_Alice ne te retourne pas_

Se souvenir, se souvenir, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici, dans cette chambre, avec un splendide éphèbe ? Je m'assois sur le lit, en prenant ma tête dans les mains. Putain, nouvelle résolution, ne plus se laisser avoir par Ron quand il m'invite au bar avec sa petite amie. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent. La chaleur de l'alcool dans ma gorge, la musique endiablé, les paris les plus con proposés. Tout ça me revient doucement.

_Et 1,2,3 Alice est née dans un endroit_

_Un endroit qu'il ne fallait pas _

_Et 1,2,3 Alice au pays des étoiles _

_Il était une fois quelqu'un comme moi _

_Mais si tu me vois, je crois que tu grandiras _

La magnifique créature ouvre les yeux et me regarde fixement, soudain, elle détourne la tête. Je ne peut que la regarder, je ne tente même pas de tendre la mains pour lui caresser la joue. Oui, je me souviens comment j'en suis arriver là. J'étais a moitié ivre, il y avait un jeune homme qui n'arrêter pas de me regarder. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a demander de le suivre, je n'est pas insisté et j'ai quitter mes amis pour suivre se mystérieux jeune homme.

_Et 1,2,3 Jésus Christ est tellement mort pour rien_  
_J'espère que tout ira bien_

Tout c'est passer si vite, je me suis retrouver dans cette chambre avec lui contre moi. Ses lèvres si douces me parcourait le corps, ses gémissements quand je l'ai caresser, ses cris de plaisirs et douleurs quand je l'ai posséder. La manière dont il murmurer et hurler mon nom. Je n'avais jamais ressentis un telle plaisir avec une jeune fille. On a vite atteint le plaisir.

A repensant a ces événements, je viens de me rappeler du nom de se jeune inconnu.

_Draco Malfoy._

Je m'en souviens maintenant.

_Mais c 'est qu'ici il n'y a plus de place_  
_Pour qu'elle puisse grandir d'avantage_  
_Elle n'avait juste qu'un ennui_  
_C'est de comprendre les jours de pluie_

_Mais je suis là_

Je tend la main vers son visage. Il sursaute au contact de celle-ci. Je n'ose rien dire de peur que le rêve s'effondre. Ma main fait de douces caresses sur sa joue. Puis je sent qu'il tremble doucement, je l'entend sangloter. Je retire ma main de son magnifique visage, il tourne la tête vers moi surprit. Ses yeux de glace se posent sur moi, ils sont rougis par les larmes. Je le prend délicatement dans mes bras, de peur de lui faire mal. Je lui murmure qu'il n'est plus dans se monde nocturne si reposant, que maintenant, il est dans l'horreur du jour et qu'il ne pas sans sortir. Alors que je lui murmure ses paroles, ses larmes se mettent a couler abondamment contre mon torse.

Je le repose dans le lit et le met sous les draps, il cache son visage dans l'oreiller.

Je ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, je me lève et quitte la chambre. Ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir.

_Et 1,2,3 Alice est née au pays des cauchemars_  
_Je voulais juste la rassurer_

Quelques jours plus tard, j'apprends dans les journaux qu'un jeune homme se serait donner la mort pour des raisons mystérieuses et qu'il était le fils d'un patron de grande entreprise.

J'ai lus l'article avec attention et quand j'ai vu le nom du jeune homme, je sens en moi un grand vide.

_Et 1,2,3 Alice est tombée dans un trou noir_  
_Je pourrais peut etre la sauver_

J'assiste de loin a l'enterrement du jeune homme. Cérémonie simple rien de bien spécial. Alors que je m'apprête a partir, un homme m'interpelle. Je me retourne et vois celui qui pourrait être son père. Je lui présente mes condoléances et il me tend une enveloppe avant de repartir.

Arrivé chez moi, je décide de la lire.

_Harry Potter, je ne sais si tu te souviens de moi mais voilà. Je sais qu'avant cette nuit, je n'exister pas, mais pour moi tu a toujours existé. Depuis trois ans, je t'observe de loin, a apprendre qui tu est vraiment._

_Je sais que tu peut penser que je suis parano et totalement accro a toi. Mais tout cela a un début. Il y a trois ans, tu m'a aidé, cela est sans doute sans importance pour toi, mais pour moi si. Car pour la première fois je me suis sentis humain._

_Je sais que tu me prend pour un fou mais sa n'a plus d'importance, tu m'a rappeler que la lumière du soleil est cruelle et_ _me cacher dans la nuit ne servait a rien._

_Si tu reçus cette lettre par la main de mon père, c'est que je suis plus de se monde._

_Mais je voulais te dire, Harry Potter, que je t'aime._

_Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, ne pense pas que ma mort est de ta faute. Vis c'est tout se que je te demande._

_Adieu_

_Draco Malfoy_

Alors que je relis cette lettre, je ne peut m'empêchais de pleuré. Il m'aimer et je n'avait rien vu. Je leva alors la tête vers la lune et hurla ma promesse de vivre pour lui.

Je te le promet.

Draco...

Mon premier one-shot Harry Potter.

Alors a vous de commentez.


End file.
